vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
First Blood
Title: First Blood Players: Heather O'Leary and Dallas Foster Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: After having done what she needed in the Barn, Heather returns to the porch, just in time for Dallas to return from his run, and the two talk, than they take the talk downstairs, and fight LOG BEGINS Dallas Foster moves into the front yard of the ranch from the direction of the north pasture, his shaven head is glistening with beads of sweat atop it. Dallas runs a hand over his head as he moves to a jog when reaching the yard, cooling down from his run Heather O'Leary has moved back from the barn, where skyfighters are stored, to the porch. She smiles at Dallas, "You know, if you run in the morning, it is not quite so hot. I do my 5 to 8 mile runs at about 9 AM." Dallas Foster pauses, catching his breath, it is then that Heather speaks and Dallas looks up and then over towards Heather. A slight nod is given in response but nothing further. Dallas clears his throat. "Onleh been a couple years since SEALs trainin an eh already feel outta shape" Heather O'Leary nods, "Well, if you want to try training with me, sometime, I'd be happy to help get you back into shape. Although, with biceps as large as my thighs, I doubt you have a lot to be concerned about... At least where it comes to strength." Dallas Foster looks to his muscular arms and just gives a bit of a grunt. "Em not that huge, kinda got meh muscle all over" Dallas takes a few steps in Heather's direction then Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Still, you make my father look small... but than, if you get your muscles too big, you'd have a hard time defending against someone like me, who would use Martial-Arts against you..." Dallas Foster nods as Heather says this. "Eh didnt train in martial-arts, I enjoyed fightin in High School and jus used my brawlin skill to get me past" Dallas moves to lean against a tree then Heather O'Leary nods, "Daddy decided when I was 3 to get me into Martial Arts. Said I needed the mental discipline it would give me." Dallas Foster arches a brow at this. "Three? My dad was jus happy if'n eh showed interest in jus school" Dallas shrugs at this then and clears his throat. "So how ofen you guys fight the Visitors?" "As often as possible... But mostly, at least once a week." Heather replies, "I'd like to strike them more often, but since we were forced out of L.A. we have to make do with what we can." Dallas Foster bites at his protruded bottom lip in thought, then nods in response to Heather. Dallas looks up to the sky then in a southernly direction, as if thinking of something the group could do, but seemingly coming to a blank, he looks back to Heather. "So what was wit las night, all da huggin an stuff?" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "OH... That." Heather blushes, "Well, about a month ago, we tried to help one of our bands in L.A. that was being attacked. We were able to hold off the Visitors long enough for everyone to escape... but I was injured pretty badly... I guess they thought I was dead. No pulse or something. I was rescued by the Fifth Column, and taken aboard a Mothership, where they patched me up... Last night... was me returning." Dallas Foster opens his mouth to say something, but shakes the thought from his head, might have something to do with the girls bickering and how the two women were holding each other so closely. Dallas clears his throat then. "So when was yer dad in Nam?" "From the begining, up til 1970, when he was wounded, and lost part of his leg." She responds. Dallas Foster nods as Heather says this. "So bout 4 years er a little more?" Dallas nods at this. "Meh father never ended up in Nam" Heather O'Leary nods, "About that." She sighs, "Your father still alive? I ask, only because so many people are not..." Half the planet? More? WHO knows for sure how many people have died. Dallas Foster purses his lips at this. "Last eh heard him an meh mah was fine, went up into the hills around where weh es from and built a small cabin" Dallas thinks about this. "Heh es a fighter, not a very big guy, but a strong man" Heather O'Leary nods, "I'm glad for you." Dallas Foster gives a nod of his head, canting his head slightly to the side he asks curiously. "How bout ya?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "They died... Just after the second invasion..." She sighs softly. Dallas Foster purses his lips at that and reaches over to squeeze her shoulder. "Eh will kill meh first stinky lizard in remembrance of yer famileh" He winks then, raising a hand up to wipe sweat from his ragged eyebrows Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, a little forced however, "Thanks..." She says huskily, than sighs softly, "But back to last night... the hugging... I guess, since I haven't been around, and 'Liz'beth probably wasn't acting like she was in mourning, that you don't know that Elizabeth and I are..." She pauses, and than shrugs, "We are a couple. In every sense of the word." Dallas Foster grunts a bit as Heather moves to explain herself. He holds up his hands at this and shrugs. "Ain meh place ta beh askin or needin to beh explained ta" Dallas just waves it off. "Eh figgered as much after the huggin" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, I know some of the people that are Ex, or even current Military out here, don't think much of a Marine Colonel as a Lesbian." Dallas Foster decides to tease Heather then. "Jus sucks dat ya two gotta be good lookin, ya know?" He gives a deep gutteral laugh at his own words. "Woulda preferred ya ta have fallen from dat ugly tree" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "I see. Well, I appreciate the compliment... But I know there are a lot more straight beauties with us. I mean, 'Liz'beth and I, are the only ones I know of." She looks thoughtful, "Maybe I should introduce you to Alexis.... She's cute, and last I heard, Single." Dallas Foster widens his eyes at this, the white around his eyes contrasts greatly to his rather dark skin. "Don' go settin me up with no women... I can do that on meh own" Heather O'Leary nods, "OK... I won't go playing cupid. Although, I can not make the same promises of everyone else." Dallas Foster arches a brow when Heather says this. "What ya mean by dat?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Just that some people like to try and make people happy, by playing Cupid. You know, set them up to be with someone.." She shrugs again, "It is human nature. they are in a relationship, everyone else should be as well." Dallas Foster ohs and just waves a hand at this. "Et don' bother meh much, jus will beh a sad disappointment fer da person dat em set up wit, ya know?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I don't know, you seem nice enough to me. Of course, my heart belongs to someone else, so it is not like I am looking at you, as a potential mate." Dallas Foster smirks at that. "Well im not here ta get wit women, the reason eh came is ta kick some arse and take names" He glances around the yard. "If anything else comes along then eh will think bout it" Heather O'Leary nods, "Well, that is the reason I am here. To kick ass, and hammerpunch the damned Visitors back to Sirius" She stands up, "I think I'm going to head down to the workout room, and get some kind of workout in. You interested? I could see how good a sparring partner you are... I'm always looking for a decent match." Dallas Foster listens to his, glancing over Heather curiously before then giving a shrug and a nod in response. "Sure, but if eh lose real bad, don' tell no one" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "I won't. Of course, since they made me the defacto Hand to Hand training expert around here, I'll probably be able to help you out." She motions for Dallas to follow her. Dallas Foster rolls his eyes as Heather says this. "Yah, great..." He follows along nonetheless Heather O'Leary kicks her shoes off, into a corner, of the Training Room, than moves to a locker, "Just let me get my Padded shoes and gloves, so I don't cause any real damage to you." She does start to do this, than motions to a bag, "If you can find something in your size over there, feel free to put on Gloves, or not." She smiles, "I promise to not go to hard on you." She finishes up getting the gloves and padded shoes on, making sure all the straps are as tight as she can make them. She than stands, and stretches her arms up over her head, to make sure all her muscles are relaxed, and to make sure there is no twinges remaining from her previous wounds, "Besides, this is my first session here, since I was wounded. I am not even sure how good I am going to be." Dallas Foster looks into the bag and finds some old gloves, pulling them out and strapping the boxing gloves onto his ham sized fists. Dallas cracks his neck and then rolls his shoulders a bit, his boots stay on his feet, he obviously wont be using his feet in this fight. "Ready when you are" Heather O'Leary moves to the center of the mat, and drops into a modified Karate stance. Her legs are slightly bent at the knees, while all her weight rests on her toes, for quicker movement. Her arms however, are at her side, and she smiles, "OK... Dallas. I'll just wait for you to start us off." COMBAT: Dallas Foster attacks Heather O'Leary with Brawling Double-Swing Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 20 Dallas Foster moves in after Heather then as she says this and with two quick swings, Dallas connects with Heather, his heavy arms and fists hopefully phasing her slightly Heather O'Leary is definitely rocked back wards by those double fists striking her, and she nods to herself, not having been able to get her hands up in time to defend herself. She moves with the punches, however, and turns the force of them into a roundhouse kick, her left leg flashing up, around, and than down. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Dallas Foster with Martial Arts Kick and Misses! COMBAT: Dallas Foster attacks Heather O'Leary with Brawling Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 9 Dallas Foster ducks down and away from the kick before he quickly snaps up from his position and goes for Heather's gut, connecting with his hit. Dallas bounces on his booted feet a bit, watching her curiously, everyone has their bad days Heather O'Leary oofs as her stomach is punched, but she tries to react quickly to the punch, and grabs at Dallas' hand. If she gets it in time, she will use it to flip the man over her shoulder, and onto the ground. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Dallas Foster with Martial Arts Throw and hits! DAMAGE: 17 COMBAT: Dallas Foster attacks Heather O'Leary with Brawling Tackle and Misses! Dallas Foster gives a woof as suddenly his heavy form is air bound and down hard to the mat. Dallas shakes his head a bit and moves to stand, dropping his shoulder down like a football lineman and charges for Heather Heather O'Leary spins her body sideways, and than continues the spin, in an attempt to sweep the feet right out from under Dallas. She bends her left leg, and extends her right, straight from her body, spinning the right leg towards the back of Dallas' feet. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Dallas Foster with Martial Arts Leg Sweep and hits! DAMAGE: 15 COMBAT: Dallas Foster attacks Heather O'Leary with Brawling Double-Swing Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 21 Dallas Foster drops to his knees, then to his stomach before rolling quickly away to get away from any follow up attacks, coming up quick and after her with two swings Those two meathooks slam into Heather's shoulder, and she ends up on her back from the force. She rolls to her feet, close to Dallas, and brings a knee up towards his stomach. Two can play at that game. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Dallas Foster with Martial Arts Knee Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 13 COMBAT: Dallas Foster attacks Heather O'Leary with Brawling Slam and Misses! Dallas Foster tries to get a hold of the knee and use it against her to slam her body to the ground, but his gut is connected with and the leg is gone before his heavy hands can get a hold of it. "Your quick" Heather O'Leary nods, as she is able to get her leg back from those hands, "27 years of working out.'' She spins back out of the immediate range of Dallas, and stops, to look at him, "You are pretty good, guess they teach the SEAL's pretty good." She shrugs, and than reaches for something tossing it to Dallas, "Let's see how you do with real weapons." The object is a realistic Mini-Uzi, "It holds paint rounds with an airsoft pellet at the core. So you'll know if you get hit." She just stands there, a Pistol in her own hand. Dallas Foster takes the Mini-Uzi, removing his gloves then and glancing back to Heather before looking around the room, waiting to see if she wants to make the first move Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, not removing her own gloves, mostly in case things get close quarters again, but she raises the Glock 20 10mm Pistol, and fires it at Dallas, never doing anything fancy, just center of mass. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Dallas Foster with Glock 20 10 mm Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 30 COMBAT: Dallas Foster attacks Heather O'Leary with Mini Uzi SMG and Misses! Dallas Foster gets caught by surprise at the force of the shot, after the first hit, he moves for cover, firing on the run, and in return for his efforts, missing Heather O'Leary dives forward, into a roll, to avoid the uzi rounds, and comes to a kneeling position, one knee on the ground, one foot on the ground, and levels the pistol again, firing a round... COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Dallas Foster with Glock 20 10 mm Pistol and Misses! COMBAT: Dallas Foster attacks Heather O'Leary with Mini Uzi SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 39 Dallas Foster keeps in his cover and then stands after her shot, dropping quickly to his knees, firing off a few quick rounds before moving to try and roll away from any return shots Two splotches of red appear on Heather's right arm, and she nods to herself. She moves again, firing in mid-roll, at the larger target. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Dallas Foster with Glock 20 10 mm Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 24 COMBAT: Dallas Foster attacks Heather O'Leary with Brawling Tackle and Misses! Dallas Foster moves to charge after Heather then, to try and wrap his arms around her and drop her, but his heavy form doesn't move quickly enough across the expanse of ground Heather O'Leary turns the tackle attempt from Dallas into her own move, counter-tackling at him, with the martial arts twist of a leg lock. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Dallas Foster with Martial Arts Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 20 Dallas Foster hits his head against the ground with the tackle, bleeding from his nose which looks to have been broken more than once. Dallas tries to then twist around and catch her with a hit to the head COMBAT: Dallas Foster attacks Heather O'Leary with Brawling Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 10 Heather O'Leary is knocked back by the blow, her head rocking. "Wow... Nice." She lays there and shakes her head a little, "Want to call this a draw, before either of us hurts the other too much?" Dallas Foster looks ready to finish Heather off with a string of the same blows, but at Heather's words, Dallas gives a nod, wiping the blood which is more or less coming from his nose at a steady trickle. Dallas moves to kneel and mess with his nose a bit. "Break it once, break it twice... damn thing is just a weak target on my body" Heather O'Leary nods, "Well, I know the feeling, if you had hit my stomach once more, the fight would have been over earlier. I lost a Kidney early in the first war... It's my weak spot." Dallas Foster looks to Heather's stomach then and purses his lips. Dallas moves to put away the Uzi he had left at the place he had taken cover from before then putting away his gloves. "Well eh didn't lose too bad" Heather O'Leary sits up, and gets to her feet slowly, "You might have had me... I was getting tired. If anyone asks, though, you are more than ready for anything the Lizards want to throw at you." She moves to her locker, and slips the gloves and padded shoes into it. She grabs a bottle of water, and offers it to Dallas, "Want some water?" Dallas Foster looks up at the offer of water. Dallas shakes his head at the question. "No, im fine..." He finds some paper and wads a couple pieces up, putting them in his nostrils. Dallas moves then to take a seat. "Eh had no formal trainin other dan what trainin the scars on my body show" He points to his knuckles of either hand, his scarred eyebrows Heather O'Leary nods, "And what the SEAL's gave you...." She shrugs, "I think you and I should Spar more... With some work, you could easily be very good." Dallas Foster listens with interest before giving her a bit of a nod in response. "Em ready fer spar anytime, eh cant get any uglier, ya know?" He chuckles then and stands, pulling the paper from his nose and waiting a moment to see if the bleeding has stopped. "I should have meh nose cauterized" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, you could ask Angelica. She's a great doctor, even if she wasn't born on Earth." Dallas Foster shrugs as Heather says this. "Maybe I should jus heat up a metal rod and stick et in meh nose" He gives a chuckle at this, wiping any remaining blood from his nose Heather O'Leary winces at that thought, "That sounds... Painful." Dallas Foster nods as Heather says this. "We had a guy wit medic training in my seal team and I got hit in da nose pretty good by a commie on a mission, broke my nose for the fourth time, the medic was gonna cauterize meh nose in da field if da mission went right, but et didnt an weh had to move out on da run and et never got done" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I see... Interesting. But definitely not for me." Dallas Foster shrugs. "Eh didn't say eh was lookin forward to et, but When yer nose wont stop bleeding in the midst of a firefight... anything sounds good" Dallas looks back to the stairs. "What ya got planned fer the da?' Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Nothing really. Just trying to get back into the swing of things, over all. Find out what I've missed in the last month." Dallas Foster nods then. "Well then weh can both learn stuff at the same time, how bout that?" Dallas pulls a stick of gum from a pant pocket and begins to chew on it, offering some to Heather Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No thanks, on the gum." She sits down, resting her back on the lockers, and stretches out her legs, "So, when did you get down from the Mountain Camp? You might have told me, but I think that punch knocked it right out of me." Dallas Foster arches a brow. "Ya mean when did I get here?" he questions then. "I got into the ranch yesterday" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I see." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13